


Voir l'éclair avant le tonnerre

by Kalincka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This As A (Terrible) Way Of Coping, Post-Endgame, Sad, Tacite et pleurs, Tout est pour Loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Un Dieu quitte le monde.





	Voir l'éclair avant le tonnerre

**Author's Note:**

> Même pas 24h après avoir vu Endgame, et ça écrit déjà des trucs incompréhensibles dessus, bravo Kali.
> 
> Cette ficlet n'a pas vraiment pour but de réparer le scénario ou de proposer une meilleure fin, c'est plus un moyen (pas très bon effectivement) pour moi de cope avec ce qui s'est passé dans le film en exploitant un tout petit détail. Evidemment, GROS SPOILERS POUR LE FILM, ne lisez pas si vous ne l'avez pas vu avant ! (Ou faites-le si vous ne voulez rien comprendre).

— Tu ne vas pas rester avec eux, non ?

La question de Val n’est pas condescendante. Elle se finit sur un point d’interrogation presque muet, tant elle semble sûre d’une réponse qu’elle ne reçoit pas encore. Le vent frais de la Nouvelle Asgard s’échoue sur son visage et fait voler ses cheveux d’un air… Majestueux, si Thor se permettait le terme.

Un petit sourire, infime, se dessine sur ses traits. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu’il a oublié ce geste que ses joues lui font presque mal.

Par réflexe, il serre et desserre la main comme s’il tenait encore le manche de Stormbreaker. Mjolnir lui manque parfois. Du coin de l’œil, il remarque que Val n’a pas cessé de fixer l’horizon, là où la mer et le ciel s’embrassent sur un bleu délavé. La navette des Gardiens l'attend en contrebas de la falaise – elle va démarrer s'il ne les rejoint pas à temps.

— Il est en vie.

Ce n’est même pas du déni. Ça n’a rien à voir avec le mur immense qui l’a empêché de vivre pendant cinq ans. Non, non ; cette fois-ci, il _sait_. Il a entendu le rapport de Stark et Rogers, et il sait.

Val hausse un sourcil.

— Ce n’est pas celui que tu connais.

— Non.

Thor se tourne franchement vers elle, désormais, et elle daigne diriger son regard pour croiser le sien.

— Val, il a pris le Tesseract. Il pourrait être n’importe où.

— Mais toujours à la même époque, non ?

— Oui. Mais ça veut dire…

Il prend une grande inspiration. S’il avait été humain, sa poitrine lui aurait fait mal.

— Ça veut dire que j’ai encore une chance de tout réparer, murmure-t-il doucement.

— Tu volerais le Loki d’une autre dimension. Ça ruinerait tout le schéma universel, Thor.

— Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux faire…

Cette fois-ci, Val pose les poings sur les hanches, comme à chaque fois qu’elle est réellement déroutée par une décision particulièrement stupide – et peut-être que c’en est une, au fond.

Thor sourit un peu plus.

Et elle comprend.

— Tu vas rester là-bas.

C’est un murmure brisé qui lui échappe. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, elle ne bouge plus. Brave, brave Valkyrie.

Il lui prend la main.

— Une seconde chance.

— Tu restes bloqué, Thor.

C’est vrai. Sauf qu’il sait que Steve est parti, Tony aussi, et ça le fatigue. Pour une fois, il a bien le droit d’être égoïste.

Il hausse les épaules ; elles sont si _lourdes_.

— Je veux juste mon frère.

La pression sur sa main se fait plus forte. Ses yeux se ferment. Quand ils se rouvriront, ce sera pour voir le soleil briller à nouveau.

— Hey, Val. Tente un truc avec la nouvelle, murmure-t-il pour s’amuser une dernière fois.

— Qui ?

— Tu sais. La nouvelle Captain.

Un coup de coude lui parvient dans les côtes. Il flanche à peine, et il se souviendra à jamais du rire qu’il a réussi à lui arracher.

— C’est déjà fait. On déjeune ensemble demain, lance Val comme si les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux ne s’entendaient pas dans sa voix.

— C’est bien.

Thor le pense. Maintenant, il s’en va.

Et il avance.

**Author's Note:**

> Au-delà des choix très contestables pour les fins de Tony & Steve (et celle de Steve me fait encore un peu grincer des dents quand j'y repense), le fait que Thor n'ait pas eu de vraie "fin" me fait souffrir plus que pour le reste. Bon Dieu, si je dois faire avec ce que me donne Endgame, alors je laisse Thor retrouver son frère et fuck la timeline. Laissez-les respirer.


End file.
